


Tilted

by lamarina



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Character, Drinking, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, haha! i'm dead, i hope you like this because this was a bitch to write, side/implied sebaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamarina/pseuds/lamarina
Summary: This fic's working title was "crying blood" and takes place over 1.5/2 years. Also, sorry if the timeline seems screwy. I'm a mess. So this might be a bit of a mess too. But I hope you like it anyway.UPDATED! Original word count: 12,191. I still need to fix the damn spacing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic's working title was "crying blood" and takes place over 1.5/2 years. Also, sorry if the timeline seems screwy. I'm a mess. So this might be a bit of a mess too. But I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> UPDATED! Original word count: 12,191. I still need to fix the damn spacing.

_September_

 

xxx

 

Kyungsoo was standing in the kitchen putting leftovers away when he heard the door open and promptly slam closed. He closed the refrigerator door and looked up to see what all the noise was about, and saw one of his housemates, Chanyeol, stomp into the living room and sit down on the couch. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Whatever happened, it definitely didn’t warrant these over-the-top antics. Chanyeol was such a drama queen. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Chanyeol.

 

“How was your date?” Kyungsoo asked, sure he’d regret it later.

 

“Oh, it was great!” Chanyeol said. “Until, like, at the end, when I went to pay, I gave them my card and it was immediately declined. I told them to try again but same thing, of course. They asked me if I wanted to run as credit but even I know better than to do that. The waiter looked over at Soohee and, well, she got her card out and it ran through no problem. Of course. She kind of gave me this look and we walked back to my car in silence and I drove her home. I tried to give her a kiss but she wouldn’t let me so, I just, well. I mean I came home. It’s stupid. I have to learn how to budget. I’m super overdrawn and up to my ears in overdraft fees. It’s pretty bad.”

 

Kyungsoo was laughing, and he hoped Chanyeol wouldn’t notice. “You have to stop being so careless with your money. I mean...did you really have to buy that girl you saw for last month for 3 weeks a bracelet?”

 

“It was her birthday! And 3 weeks is serious for me, you know this.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned. “If you can't even pay for dinner, how are you going to pay rent?”

 

Chanyeol waved him off. “Don’t worry. I’m going to ask Yoora for some money.”

“Your sister? And if she doesn’t give you any?”

“She will. But if she doesn’t, I’ll ask my parents.”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. “You have no shame, Park Chanyeol.”

 

“I get paid next week, too. I just have to be more frugal from now on.” Chanyeol grinned.

 

“Well, at least you’re not letting one bad date get you down. You’ll bounce back.”

“I always do!” Chanyeol bumped Kyungsoo in the shoulder. “I’m actually meeting someone after work for drinks tomorrow evening.”

 

“Oh? Where did you meet her?”

 

Chanyeol stretched. “Uh, he’s someone I was introduced to through one of my coworkers.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Chanyeol sometimes gave Kyungsoo whiplash. He dated--slept with--so many girls that the fact that he was bisexual was often overlooked by Kyungsoo. When attention was brought to that fact, it made Kyungsoo’s chest hurt a bit.

 

Kyungsoo rubbed his neck. “Drinks are cheaper than a full meal at least, right?”

 

“Right!” Chanyeol laughed. “And he seems like a pretty cool guy, though I only met him twice. But he’s hot, so, why not, right?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “Yeah. Why not?”

***

 

Kyungsoo was up late again the next night, watching television. It was around the time that Chanyeol usually got home from his dates (more like exploits--one could hardly call them “dates”), but he hadn’t yet.

 

He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t a little bit worried.

 

_If the date went badly, he would have already been home by now. So that means the date went well. Unless...unless it went so bad that he’s dead in a ditch somewhere._

_Stop, Kyungsoo. You’re being dramatic._

 

Before he decided not to, he pulled out his phone and tapped out a quick message to Chanyeol. He tried to keep it light, so he didn’t come off worried.

 

‘Hey! Hope you aren’t in jail for dining and dashing! The door is locked so I hope you haven’t lost your keys’

 

He pressed send and quickly went upstairs to his room and fell asleep.

 

***

 

Chanyeol found himself getting home at nearly 4 in the morning. He unlocked the door and opened it quietly, slipping in and trying to shut the door as softly as possible.

 

The house was dark and silent. Of course it was--it was 4 AM. He walked upstairs to his room and into the bathroom he shared with Kyungsoo. He flipped the light on and examined his reflection in the mirror. His lips were sore and bruised and he had a plum colored hickey blooming on his neck under his jaw.

 

Chanyeol leaned forward and tilted his head up to examine his neck. The hickey was definitely noticeable, especially in the harsh light of the bathroom. And it was big, too. He’d have to do something about it before he had to work in the afternoon, but that was something to worry about later. It was too late to think about it now. He flicked the light off and retreated back to his room, getting into bed and falling asleep almost instantly.

 

***

 

Kyungsoo was making breakfast later in the morning when Chanyeol wandered downstairs, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

 

“What smells so good?” Chanyeol said, pulling out a chair at the dining room table and taking a seat. He winced as he sat down.

 

“Uh, pancakes,” Kyungsoo said. “What the hell is on your neck?”

 

Chanyeol grinned. He held up two fingers and said to Kyungsoo, “Can I have two pancakes?”

 

“Sure.” Kyungsoo slid two pancakes on a plate and passed it to Chanyeol. “Long night? You look like hell.”

 

“Long night, indeed. Hell, not as much. Try heaven.”

“Gross. Don’t say anything else.”

 

Chanyeol grabbed one of the pancakes and folded it and took a bite. He didn’t finish chewing before he spoke.

 

“It was...uh, wow, Kyungsoo,” he said, swallowing a mouthful of pancake.

 

“Eloquent as always.”

“I can’t speak! This pancake is so good, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol sighed. “And we’re meeting again tomorrow.” He ran one of his hands through his hair and stretched. “I work from 12 to 5 today. I’ve got to start getting ready soon but do you want to do something when I’m off?”

 

Before Kyungsoo could answer, the door opened and one of their other housemates, Sehun, walked in.

 

“What’s up, idiots, I just worked 8 hours overnight and I’m starving. Did Kyungsoo make breakfast? Where’s Baekhyun?” Sehun threw his bag on the couch and sauntered into the kitchen. “Hey Chanyeol.” He leaned down and looked at Chanyeol’s jaw. “That’s a pretty decent love bite you got there. But I have some stuff that will cover it without a problem. You should ice it, though.”

 

“Good idea!” Chanyeol got out of his chair and got an ice pack from the freezer. He held it under his jaw and sat down.

 

Sehun grabbed a pancake and looked at Chanyeol. “So how was your night?” He smirked.

 

Chanyeol turned pink. “It was great.”

“How great?”

 

Chanyeol gestured for Sehun to come closer and he leaned forward and whispered in Sehun’s ear. Kyungsoo glowered at them.

 

Sehun pulled away from Chanyeol and raised his eyebrows. “Damn, aren’t you sore?”

 

“He’s taller than me.” Chanyeol grinned.

 

Kyungsoo flinched at this declaration of the height of Chanyeol’s latest fling, and then threw the dishes in the sink and went upstairs without saying anything to Chanyeol or Sehun.

 

Chanyeol turned around in his chair and watched Kyungsoo leave. “When I get off work, let’s do something!” he called after him. “I’ll text you!”

 

***

 

Kyungsoo stayed in his bedroom until Chanyeol left for work. Sehun was sleeping and Baekhyun was out of town for the weekend visiting his parents, so nobody was around to bother him, but he still felt the urge to leave the house. He got dressed and grabbed his things and left, though he wasn’t sure where he was going.

 

He walked to the train station and decided to get on the one that he rode during the week to school. He figured a safe place to go would be the library on campus, somewhere he never went, and nobody was bound to bother him there.

 

He located an empty seat near the back and pulled out his phone to send a message to Baekhyun.

 

D.K.: _i need a date fast_

 

B.B.: _lol what did Chanyeol do now?_

 

Kyungsoo hesitated.

 

D.K.: _nothing. I’m bored and I need someone to hang out with besides the 3 of you._

 

B.B.: _what, do you want me to set you up with someone? I think the new intern at the magazine likes guys...I could swear he wears makeup_

 

D.K.: _Baekhyun, you wear makeup._

 

B.B.: _Uh, yeah, Kyungsoo, that’s my point._

 

D.K. _but, please, no, don’t set me up with anyone. I’m just saying. I’m getting tired of feeling alone._

 

B.B.: _date Sehun_

 

D.K.: _I would rather die._

 

B.B.: _yeh, more like you’d rather date Chanyeol lolol_

 

D.K.: _have you MET Chanyeol?_

 

B.B.: _point taken, but denial isn't a good look on you, soo. Anyway, you’re just going to have to find someone by chance or let me set you up with that intern…_

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at Baekhyun’s message but he still felt kind of nervous when he read it, as the train lurched to a stop near the university. Kyungsoo stepped off and continued to text Baekhyun as he walked toward the school.

 

D.K.: _I’m fully capable of finding my own date, thanks. how are your parents?_

 

B.B.: _fine but i’m ready to come home. I’ll be back later this evening. life is boring without you idiots_

 

D.K.: _gee thanks_

 

***

 

Kyungsoo remembered why he never went to the library. Even though it was generally quiet, there was something off-putting about the large brick building that Kyungsoo didn’t enjoy. He wandered around the mostly empty first floor for a while, before he took the stairs and found an empty table of the second floor to set up his laptop and be alone for a few hours.

 

He wasn’t even alone for a few minutes before someone tapped on his shoulder.

 

Kyungsoo pulled his headphones off and looked behind him. A guy was standing there, holding a piece of paper looking a bit nervous.

 

“Hi,” he said. “You look like someone who knows what they’re doing. Can you help me find this book I need?”

 

Kyungsoo had to keep himself from laughing. “To be honest? I never come here. I don’t know where anything is. I just came here to get some, uh, peace and quiet.”

“Oh. Oh! I’m sorry I bothered you. I never come here either and I can’t find this one stupid book. It’s Saturday so I haven’t seen many workers around, so I thought I would take a chance and ask someone who looked studious.” The guy smiled at Kyungsoo. “My name is Jongin, but usually everyone calls me Kai.”

 

“I’m Kyungsoo. You can sit down, if you want.”

 

Kai smiled and took a seat in one of the chairs across the table from Kyungsoo.

 

“What book are you looking for?”

 

“Well…” Kai looked at his paper again. “It’s something I need for a history class I’m taking for my major, but it’s stupid that I have to take that class anyway, since I’m a dance major.”

 

“A history class for dance?”

 

“I guess...history of modern dance, or something. I don’t care about history.”

 

“Me either. I’m a film major, though I do think the history of film can be interesting.” Kyungsoo shut his laptop closed and leaned forward a bit. He smiled. This was a bit better than sitting alone, he figured.

 

***

 

“Where the fuck is Kyungsoo?”

 

Chanyeol stood in the middle of the kitchen, talking to Baekhyun, who had arrived a few hours ago.

 

“It’s like 8, where is he? He never answered any of my texts. Have you heard from him?” Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun, who was flicking absentmindedly through a magazine.

 

“Not since he texted me this morning,” Baekhyun said. “But I’m hungry. He usually makes dinner. Can we just order takeout?”

 

“Fine.” Chanyeol pulled his phone out of his pocket to look up a restaurant to order from, checking his messages one final time for something from Kyungsoo, when the lock on the door clicked and it opened.

 

Kyungsoo walked in and dropped his keys on the table near the door and headed for the kitchen. “Hey guys.”

 

“Hey, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun said. “We’re ordering dinner. Any requests?”

 

“Uh, chicken.” Kyungsoo got a glass from the cupboard and some water from the sink. “When did you get back, Baekhyun?”

 

“At around 6 or so. Chanyeol was the only one home. I was surprised. I expected you to be home and Chanyeol to be out.” Baekhyun closed his magazine. “Chanyeol, stop staring and order the stupid chicken.”

 

“Uh, right.” Chanyeol dialed the chicken restaurant and gave them their usual order. When he hung up, he looked at Kyungsoo. “I texted you but you didn’t answer. I thought we were going to hang out when I got off work.”

 

“Oh, sorry, Chanyeol, um, I left my phone here when I left,” Kyungsoo said, which was a bold-faced lie. “That’s why I’m so late. I lost track of time.”

 

Chanyeol frowned. “Oh. Okay. That sucks. I thought we could do something.”

“Sorry, Yeol, another time. I’ll be right back.” Kyungsoo went upstairs to his room and set his bag down. He pulled his phone out of the pocket of his jacket and smiled.

 

He returned to the kitchen and held up his phone. “Got it now,” he said.

 

“Chicken’s almost here. Sehun texted me and said to leave him some for when he gets off,” Baekhyun said.

 

“No promises,” Chanyeol said.

 

After another 10 minutes or so, the food arrived and the 3 of them split the bill, figuring they’d leave Sehun the more unpleasant pieces for not being there to pay. They sat down at the table and began to dish out food for themselves.

 

Part way through their usual dinner chatter, Kyungsoo’s phone lit up at the table. He looked at the screen and smiled. He went back to eating before Baekhyun spoke up.

 

“What’s up? Why are you so smiley?”

 

Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun. “Hm? What do you mean?”

 

“Your phone lit up and you smiled when you looked at it. What’s that about? Hm?”

 

Chanyeol snorted. “Baekhyun, you’re so nosy.”

 

“It’s...it’s nothing. Really. I shouldn’t be on my phone during dinner, anyway,” Kyungsoo said, flipping it over so it was facedown.

 

Baekhyun gestured at Kyungsoo with his chopsticks. “Come on now. Don’t be like that. Just tell us. Does it have anything to do with what you texted me about this morning? I bet it does...”

“Baekhyun. Shut up.”

 

Chanyeol was lost. “What did you guys talk about this morning?”

 

“Nothing,” Kyungsoo said at the same time that Baekhyun said, “Kyungsoo wants a boyfriend.”

 

“Really?” Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo. “And you found one already?”

 

Kyungsoo frowned and his face turned red. “No, I don’t have a boyfriend. He’s just a friend.”

 

“So…” Baekhyun took a drink. “You don’t have a boyfriend...yet.”

 

“I don’t even know if he’s gay, Baekhyun.”

 

“Where did you meet him?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“...the library at the university.”

 

Chanyeol laughed. “You went to the library today?”

 

“Just for a little while. Anyway, he’s a dance major.”

“Dance?” Baekhyun raised his eyebrows. “He’s gay.”

 

Curious now, Chanyeol asked, “What’s his name?”

 

“Kai.”

 

“Kai?” Baekhyun hollered. “That’s a hot guy name.”

“But, that’s not his real name, is it?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“Not that it’s either of your business, but it’s a nickname. His real name is Jongin.” Kyungsoo pushed his food around on his plate.

 

“Even better! That means he’s really hot if he earned that name,” Baekhyun said, grinning. “Do you have a picture?”

 

“Okay, enough of this.” Kyungsoo stood up and grabbed his plate. “I’m going to bed.”

 

Chanyeol got up with Kyungsoo. “Yeah, me too. I’m opening the store tomorrow, I’ve got to sleep.”

 

Baekhyun was still laughing as Chanyeol and Kyungsoo retreated upstairs.

 

***

 

Chanyeol followed Kyungsoo into his bedroom and smiled weakly. “Sorry about Baekhyun. You know how he is.”

 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo said simply.

 

“So, do you like him? That’s, uh, cool if you do.”

Kyungsoo scratched his head. “I might.”

 

“Wow. Cool.”

 

“Yeah, it is cool. I want to see if this goes anywhere.”

 

“That would be nice. You...you deserve to have some fun. I’m going to brush my teeth...good night, Soo.”

 

“‘Night, Chanyeol.”

 

***

 

Chanyeol changed into his pajamas and stood near his bed, reflecting on what Kyungsoo said during dinner and just now in his bedroom.

 

He met someone.

 

A friend.

 

But he _wanted to see if it goes anywhere._

 

Chanyeol pursed his lips and laid down in his bed. He tried not to think too much about this so he wouldn’t be up late. He really did have to be at work early in the morning.

 

***

 

A few weeks passed and Chanyeol had already moved on to someone new.

 

“Chanyeol’s like a spoiled kid that constantly needs new toys to keep from getting bored,” Baekhyun remarked once. Chanyeol and Sehun laughed, and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

 

Kyungsoo, meanwhile, was home less and less frequently.

 

Baekhyun predictably asked Kyungsoo about Kai at every opportunity.

 

One weekday Baekhyun was on his lunch hour when he stopped by the house and Kyungsoo was there with Sehun, watching television in the living room.

 

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun said when he walked in. “Hey!”

 

“Sehun’s here, too,” Sehun said.

 

“Whatever. Kyungsoo, how’s Kai?” Baekhyun sat down next to Kyungsoo. Sehun grumbled when Baekhyun continued to ignore him.

 

“Um, Baek, shouldn’t you be at work right now?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Lunch,” he replied. “So. Kai.”

 

“He’s fine,” Kyungsoo said.

 

“Ah, I’m always glad to hear that. And...how are YOU and Kai?”

 

“We’re fine.”

 

Baekhyun frowned. “Just fine?”

 

“Go get lunch, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo got off the couch and went to his room.

 

Sehun looked at Baekhyun. “Who the hell is Kai?”

 

xxx

 

_November_

 

xxx

 

Two months after they met, Kai asked Kyungsoo if he wanted to go out with him. Officially.

 

Kyungsoo said yes.

 

***

 

Kyungsoo went home that evening with a smile on his face. It was still early, so Sehun hadn’t left for work yet while Chanyeol and Baekhyun had yet to come home.

 

“What’s up, Soo?” Sehun said when Kyungsoo walked through the door. “How was school?”

 

“School was great,” Kyungsoo said. He smiled.

 

Sehun looked at him funny. “Really? Great?”

 

Kyungsoo hummed. “Kai asked me out.”

“Haven’t you been going out for like...forever now, though?”

 

“Um. No. We’ve been hanging out for a couple of months but that’s it.”

 

“Oh.” Sehun turned back to the TV. “Cool though. You should bring him over sometime.”

Kyungsoo laughed. “Not a chance.”

 

Sehun frowned. “And why not? Are you ashamed of us?”

“Absolutely, yes.”

 

Kyungsoo’s expression was so serious that it made Sehun laugh now. “Fair enough, but you can’t keep him from us forever, Kyungsoo. You know how Baekhyun is. And I know Chanyeol is going to want to meet his best friend’s boyfriend eventually.”

Kyungsoo felt his chest tighten at the mention of Chanyeol. “Right. Chanyeol.”

As if he were being summoned, at that moment, Chanyeol texted Kyungsoo.

 

P.C.: yo soo? Is Sehun or Baekhyun home? If they are ask them if they’res antyhing they want for dinner. im about to be off work so i can buy groceriers. Lets make dinner together!

 

D.K.: Spaghetti sounds good.

 

***

 

Chanyeol got home shortly thereafter. He walked through the door with his arms full of grocery bags.

 

“Spaghetti!” Chanyeol said when he stepped inside. “Where’s Kyungsoo?”

 

“He went upstairs,” Sehun said. “Did he tell you the good news?”

 

“What news?” Chanyeol said, setting the bags on the kitchen counter and taking the items out.

 

“Kai asked Kyungsoo if he would be his boyfriend,” Sehun said. “Obviously he said yes.”

 

Chanyeol dropped a box of pasta on the floor. “What?”

 

“I guess Kai and Kyungsoo are definitely a thing now.” Sehun paused. “Kai. Soo. Kaisoo. Haha, that’s cute.”

 

“I...I didn’t even think things would get serious between them,” Chanyeol said, reaching down to pick up the noodles he dropped.

 

“I don’t think Kyungsoo could ever date someone casually, do you?”

 

Chanyeol leaned against the counter. “Yeah...I guess.”

 

Kyungsoo came downstairs and saw Chanyeol in the kitchen. “Oh, Chanyeol, you’re back. Ready to make dinner?”

 

“Oh, uh, yes, definitely. I’ve got all the ingredients right here.”

 

“Ah, great.” Kyungsoo walked over to the kitchen and looked at the ingredients Chanyeol bought. “Oh, you got the good stuff.” He smiled. “Good job, Chanyeol.”

 

“T...thanks.” Chanyeol brushed some of his hair out of his face. It was warm in the kitchen.

 

The front door opened and Baekhyun stepped inside. He stepped out of his shoes and tossed his work bag carelessly onto the living room floor. “Hellooo, friends.”

 

“Hey, Baekhyun, welcome home. We’re just about to start dinner,” Kyungsoo said. “Spaghetti.”

 

“Sounds good!” Baekhyun said, sitting down on the couch next to Sehun. “Give me the remote, your shows suck.”

 

“Hey, Baekhyun, have you heard?” Sehun asked, while Baekhyun fiddled with the remote.

 

“Heard what?”

 

“Kyungsoo and Kai are dating now.”

 

“What the hell, Sehun! I didn’t say you could tell anyone,” Kyungsoo said, looking quickly at Chanyeol.

 

“Don’t worry, I already told Chanyeol,” Sehun said.

 

“You’re dead to me,” Kyungsoo muttered under his breath.

 

Baekhyun got off the couch and hugged Kyungsoo. “This is the best thing I’ve heard all day!”

 

Kyungsoo shrugged Baekhyun off of him. “Yeah, I mean. It’s cool.” His eyes flicked over to Chanyeol, who was chopping vegetables.

 

“I can’t believe you told Sehun before me.” Baekhyun frowned. “And I can’t believe Sehun told Chanyeol before you did.”

 

“I was the only one here when he got home.” Sehun stuck his tongue out at Baekhyun. “And I had to see if Chanyeol knew when he got home, but OF COURSE Kyungsoo hadn’t told him yet. So I did. That’s all.”

 

“Even though it wasn’t yours to tell. Thanks, Sehun.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

 

“Who cares who found out first!” Chanyeol said. He slid the cutting board with the vegetables on it toward Kyungsoo and set the knife down. “Vegetables are cut.” He left the kitchen and went upstairs.

 

“He’s in a mood,” Baekhyun observed. He took over Chanyeol’s position helping Kyungsoo prepare dinner while Sehun changed the channel on the television back to his show.

 

Chanyeol came back downstairs when Sehun told him that dinner was ready.

 

“Also,” he added, “stop being such a weirdo.”

 

The four of them sat down at the table and Baekhyun immediately launched into some story about something that happened at work. Sehun and Kyungsoo listened politely while Chanyeol pushed his food around on his plate.

 

“So, anyway, I’m almost certain that intern is gay. But enough about work. Kyungsoo, when are you going to bring Kai over so we can meet him finally?”

 

“Uh, never,” Kyungsoo said simply.

 

Chanyeol snorted.

 

“And why not?” Baekhyun frowned.

 

“Can you maybe just...relax? We...we haven’t even been...it’s too soon. Can I maybe hang out with him by myself for a little longer before I force him to meet you three?” Kyungsoo said.

 

“Well, obviously. Okay. Sorry. I’m just happy for you, Soo!” Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo’s shoulder and gave him a shake.

 

“Yeah, Kyungsoo, it’s about time you started dating,” Sehun chimed in.

 

“Thanks for you for your input, Sehun, I really appreciate it,” Kyungsoo deadpanned.

 

“And you?” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol. “Aren’t you happy for him?”

“Me? Oh, yeah.” Chanyeol took a drink of water. “Ecstatic.”

 

Kyungsoo pursed his lips.

 

Chanyeol gave Kyungsoo a small smile. “I can’t wait to meet him!”

 

***

 

After dinner, Sehun got ready to leave for work--he worked late shifts at a local 24-hour restaurant as a waiter--and Chanyeol got dressed and went out.

 

“Where are you going? Do you have a date?” Baekhyun asked Chanyeol before he left.

 

Chanyeol shrugged. “Not necessarily.”

 

“Oh, Park, you’re shameless.”

 

“Don’t wait up.” Chanyeol grinned.

 

“We never do.”

 

***

 

Finally, a few weeks later, on one cold November evening, Kyungsoo brought Kai over to his house.

 

Not to meet the others.

 

Not for anything formal like dinner or a party or even to play cards.

 

They were just going to watch movies together.

 

“You live here?” Kai said as they walked up the pathway to the door. They were holding hands, as neither of them had gloves and it was quite chilly out. Kai’s breath was visible in the cold, dark air as he spoke.

 

“I know it’s big, but remember, I have three housemates, and there are only three bedrooms, anyway. Two of them share,” Kyungsoo said.

 

“A couple?”

“God, I hope not.”

Kai laughed as Kyungsoo pulled his keys out of his jacket pocket and unlocked the door. “I don’t think any of them are home. I pray none of them are home, anyway.”

 

“Guess we’ll see,” Kai said as they stepped in.

 

It was quiet and dark inside the house. Kyungsoo slid his hand along the wall near the door and flipped the light on after locating the switch. He shut and locked the door behind Kai and set his keys on the small table. They both kicked their shoes off and hung their jackets on the coat hook.

 

“You can look around, if you want. There’s not much here. My room is the last one upstairs.” Kyungsoo normally had guests over and even when he did, he never told them they could ‘look around,’ much less direct them to his own bedroom. But Kai was different.

 

“Not much here maybe but it’s spacious and well-kept,” Kai said. “Surprising, considering four guys live here.” He smiled. He had such a nice smile that it made Kyungsoo feel warm inside.

 

“We do our best.” Kyungsoo sat in front of the television and looked at their DVDs. “Most of these movies are mine. You can tell which ones are because they’re usually foreign or really boring looking.”

 

Kai sat on his knees next to Kyungsoo. “You like foreign movies?”

“I love them. Sometimes I try to watch them without subtitles but I get overwhelmed. I wish I knew English better. I also like French films though I could never watch one of those without subtitles,” Kyungsoo explained. “Hey, I know a good movie we could watch. It’s about ballet.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo stood up and looked at the other DVDs on the shelf until he found the one he was searching for. “You’ve got to pay close attention though, because it can be kind of hard to follow. It’s called _The Red Shoes_ , but it’s not the horror movie from 2005. This is a British film from 1948.”

“I never saw the horror movie. But this one sounds good,” Kai said. “I love ballet.” 

 

“I had a feeling that you might.” Kyungsoo smiled and put the movie in.

 

The pair settled on the couch as the film began. Kyungsoo felt his heart might burst from happiness. Chanyeol and the others never wanted to watch foreign movies with him, much less ones produced before the 1980s. He felt so happy sitting there on the couch with Kai. He leaned his head against Kai’s shoulder and sighed contentedly.

 

***

 

It was nearly 9:00 and halfway through the movie when Kyungsoo heard voices coming from outside. A distinctly feminine alto and a low male baritone.

 

Chanyeol and a date, no doubt. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and focused on the movie. Kai seemed genuinely interested in it, only occasionally having to ask him about what was going on, which meant he was paying attention. It made Kyungsoo’s heart swell.

 

The door opened and Chanyeol walked in, a small brunette holding onto his arm. They didn’t notice Kai and Kyungsoo on the couch at first, as they took off their shoes, talking to each other at a normal level. Kyungsoo frowned and paused the movie, looking over the back of the couch to glare at Chanyeol, who finally realized he was there.

 

“Oh, fuck, sorry, Soo,” Chanyeol said. He grinned sheepishly at Kyungsoo before he noticed that he wasn’t alone. “Fuck, I’m sorry,” he repeated. “Didn’t even see you there...uh…”

 

“This is Kai,” Kyungsoo said, still staring harshly at Chanyeol. 

 

“Oh. Oh! Hi, nice to meet you.” Chanyeol felt extremely uncomfortable. “I’m Chanyeol. This is Jinri.” He gestured awkwardly to his date. She waved sweetly. Kai waved back.

 

“We’ll just be going now. Sorry to interrupt.” Chanyeol grabbed Jinri’s hand and led her upstairs.

 

They disappeared into Chanyeol’s room and Kyungsoo leaned his head against the back of the couch. “That was too awkward to be real.”

 

Kai laughed.

 

“The first time you meet one of my friends and he’s brought a girl home? What an impression. Unfortunately, it’s probably the most accurate one of Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo sighed.

 

“A player?”

“That’s putting it lightly. Very, very lightly.”

 

***

 

Upstairs in his room, Chanyeol and Jinri were having a fine time, Kyungsoo and Kai long since forgotten.

 

Or so it seemed that way, at least.

 

Chanyeol pressed his lips to Jinri’s ear. “We have to be quiet,” he whispered.

 

She giggled. “Not a problem, oppa.”

“I mean it!” Chanyeol held a finger to his lips and laughed. He pulled her close and pressed their mouths together.

 

While they kissed, Chanyeol couldn’t stop thinking about how close the couple on the couch downstairs looked.

 

***

 

The movie ended, concluding with the main character, the prima ballerina, Vicky, dramatically flinging herself off of the balcony of the theatre in front of an oncoming train.

 

Kai looked at Kyungsoo in shock. “But why did she do it?”

 

“It’s up to interpretation.” Kyungsoo shrugged. “Did she do it because she was driven to madness by the shoes, or was it her own impulse?”

 

“Wow.” Kai watched the credits roll. “That was a really good movie. And I don’t usually watch old films. Especially foreign ones.”

 

Kyungsoo blushed. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. It means a lot that you actually watched it. Even more that you liked it.”

 

Kai tilted his head toward Kyungsoo and smiled. “I also really enjoyed spending time with you.”

 

***

 

“You met Kai?!”

 

Baekhyun was shouting at Chanyeol in the kitchen the next afternoon. Kyungsoo was at a doctor’s appointment and Sehun was sleeping off last night’s shift.

 

Chanyeol flinched. Baekhyun was loud.

 

“On accident, yes. Last night I came home and he and Kyungsoo were on the couch watching a movie. It was horrible. I’ve never felt more awkward in my life.” Chanyeol placed his head in his hands. “I’m pretending it never happened. I’m sure Kyungsoo is, too.”

“Did you come home with someone last night?” Baekhyun asked accusingly.

 

Chanyeol was relatively nonplussed. “Yes.”

 

“I hope your best friend’s boyfriend doesn’t think you’re a slut. Then he might think negatively of Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun said.

 

Now Chanyeol was offended. “What the hell does that mean?”

 

“Nothing, really. I’m texting Kyungsoo now to tell him to invite Kai over so we can meet him properly.”

 

“He’s at the doctor, he won’t answer you. And he will never agree to that, anyway.” Chanyeol picked at the cucumber on his plate. He didn’t want to see Kai after their “meeting”--if you could call it that--last night. He was worried now Kyungsoo had made him out to be some sort of manwhore. Which wouldn’t be too far from the truth, anyway.

 

Baekhyun pursed his lips. “We’ll see about that.”

***

B.B.: _have you thought about inviting Kai over?? I want to meet him still._

 

D.K.: _Yeah, I have thought about it. I figured it should be at a time when everyone is home?_

 

B.B.: ＼(＾∀＾)メ(＾∀＾)ノ

 

D.K.: _Or did you have something else in mind already?_

 

B.B.: _let’s get drunk_

 

D.K.: _That is a terrible idea._

 

B.B.: _no, it’s a great idea!! We need to do something fun. we can’t just have him over for dinner or something. You already had him over and made him watch one of your boring movies. No offense._

 

D.K.: _Offense taken. Wait, how do you know that?_

 

B.B.: _Chanyeol told me._

 

D.K.: _You three need to learn how to mind your own business._

 

B.B.: _impossible, I’m afraid._

 

D.K.: _I don’t want to drink._

 

B.B.: _fine, you can be lame and you don’t have to. But the rest of us will. We need to go out. We’ll go to noraebang._

 

D.K.: _No!_

 

B.B.: _YES!_

 

D.K.: _Fine._

 

***

 

They decided on that Saturday. No school, and nobody had to work.

 

***

 

On Saturday evening, Kai met Kyungsoo and the others at a restaurant for samgyeopsal. It was about 8:00. Kyungsoo told him to meet them there for dinner before they went out.

 

The four of them were waiting for him outside of the restaurant. Baekhyun noticed him first.

 

“Is that him?” he asked Kyungsoo. “That’s Kai, isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah, that’s Kai,” Kyungsoo said.

 

“Kai! Kai!” Baekhyun waved.

 

Kai heard his name being called and smiled. He saw Kyungsoo standing next to Chanyeol and two others he didn’t recognize, who must have been the other two roommates.

 

“Hi,” Kai said. He grabbed one of Kyungsoo’s hands. “I’m Jongin, but everyone calls me Kai.”

 

Baekhyun smiled widely. “I’m Baekhyun.”

 

Sehun put an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders. “I’m Sehun.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and shrugged Sehun off of him.

 

“And you’re Chanyeol,” Kai said. Chanyeol had his hands in his pockets and he was looking away at nothing in particular. “Where’s Jinri?”

 

“Who?” Chanyeol asked, snapping to attention. “Oh. Jinri. Yeah. No. Uh.” The air felt a little tense.

 

“Let’s go inside, I’m hungry,” Kyungsoo said, in attempt to stave off further awkwardness. He held tight onto Kai’s hand and pulled him toward the door of the restaurant. The other three followed, with Chanyeol last.

 

***

 

“I drank too much,” Baekhyun moaned as the group left the restaurant.

 

“You better pace yourself at noraebang,” Kyungsoo cautioned.

 

“What? And miss out on all the fun?” Baekhyun frowned.

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

 

***

 

It was past 10 when they got to the noraebang. Baekhyun was visibly drunk, with Sehun a little tipsy. Kyungsoo and Kai were more or less sober, and Chanyeol was too quiet to tell. He could have been sober or wasted, but he wasn’t letting anything show.

 

Kyungsoo spoke to the people at the front and secured a room for the five of them.

 

“Whoop!” Baekhyun cried. “This is going to be fun! Kai, do you sing?”

 

“Um, not really,” Kai said. “I’m mostly just a dancer.”

 

Baekhyun slung an arm around Kyungsoo’s neck. “Soo here is a great singer, but he doesn’t tell many people that.” Baekhyun pinched one of Kyungsoo’s cheeks. He was an obnoxious drunk. “Right, Soo?”

 

“Get off me,” Kyungsoo mumbled. He moved Baekhyun’s arm from around his neck, which fell against his side with a dull, drunken slap.

 

Chanyeol sat down, quietly drinking already. His eyes were a bit glassy and his cheeks were flushed.

 

“Who’s singing first?! Sehun? Kyungsoo? Kai, you go first!” Baekhyun scrolled through the song selections. “There has to be something in here you can sing!”

 

“No, really, that's okay,” Kai said. “I don't sing.”

 

“Come on,” Kyungsoo said quietly. “Sing something with me.”

 

“A DUET!” Baekhyun shouted. “That’s a great idea!”

 

Chanyeol looked up at Baekhyun’s yelling. He scowled.

 

“What are you glaring at?” Kyungsoo asked. Chanyeol turned away and finished his drink, getting up to get a new one.

 

Kai cleared his throat. “No, Kyungsoo, I really don’t think I should sing. Really. It’s fine.”

 

“You HAVE to,” Baekhyun said. He grabbed Kai’s arm. “Please?”

 

“I’ll sing first.”

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo turned around. Chanyeol set his drink down and stood up. He stretched.

 

“Is that alright with everyone?” He brushed past the three that were standing, ignoring the looks Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were giving him. Chanyeol hadn’t said a thing all night and now he was going to sing?

 

Chanyeol picked up the microphone and started to flip through the song choices. When he picked the song and the music started to play, the others weren’t sure what to expect. Chanyeol being Chanyeol, they thought maybe it might be something at least somewhat upbeat, but when the notes of the song started and he started singing a ballad, Baekhyun groaned and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

 

“I think not!” Baekhyun said. He stood up and took the microphone from Chanyeol and turned the music off. “We are NOT going to start the night off with a depressing song from some drama soundtrack.”

“What song was that?” Kai asked.

 

Chanyeol looked at him. “‘Once Again’ by Noel.”

 

“Sad song from sad drama,” Baekhyun said. “Can someone here please sing a real song?”

 

Sehun volunteered himself and stumbled through a truly horrible rendition of a NIcki Minaj song.

 

Kyungsoo had his first drink of the night after that.

“Sehun,” he said. “I will pay you to never do anything like that ever again.” He drank a bit more and offered some to Kai, who accepted it. Kai smiled down at Kyungsoo and kissed him.

 

In the corner, Sehun and Baekhyun made exaggerated gagging noises while Chanyeol shook his head and took another big drink.

 

Kyungsoo grabbed Kai by the wrist and pulled him over to the song list. “Let’s just sing something fun. Nothing serious! No pressure.” He smiled reassuringly at Kai.

 

“Okay.” Kai smiled back. He looked through the songs with Kyungsoo, but Baekhyun was growing impatient.

 

“Move! It’s my turn. I’m dying.” He pushed Kyungsoo aside who grabbed Kai and took him with him. Baekhyun picked his song quickly.

 

“Orange Caramel, Baek? Really?” Chanyeol laughed.

 

“I miss them! Let me mourn,” Baekhyun said, before he started to sing.

 

Baekhyun had a pretty good voice, too, though he was drunk so he mumbled and stuttered at some parts. He did pretty well, though, and everyone clapped, even Chanyeol.

 

“Thank you, thank you,” Baekhyun said, basking in his apparently glowing reviews, bowing exaggeratedly. “I love my adoring audience. I’ll be here all week!”

Kyungsoo and Kai, now tipsy, laughed while Sehun just guided Baekhyun back to his chair.

 

Kyungsoo, in his liquor-loosened state, coaxed Kai into a duet. A song from the early 2000s by some since forgotten band. It was a good song, one Chanyeol had always enjoyed--until now.

 

***

 

They stayed out past 2 AM.

 

Chanyeol was far more drunk than anyone noticed. Though they should have paid more attention. He stayed in his seat most of the night, having drink after drink. He hardly ate. Even Sehun practically force-fed Baekhyun snacks.

 

At some point, he stood up and spilled beer all over Kai’s pants.

 

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol said. “Help me.” His speech was a slurred and whispered.

 

They were about to leave. Everyone was gathering their coats and looking at their wallets so they could pay for the room.

 

“Help you?” Kyungsoo said.

 

Chanyeol nodded. “I can't stand up.”

 

“Park, you're a mess.” Kyungsoo grabbed one of Chanyeol’s arms and pulled him up. However, Chanyeol was considerably larger and taller than Kyungsoo. It was a bit of a challenge.

 

“Kai, can you please grab his other arm?” Kyungsoo asked. He might have asked Sehun, but he was busy helping an only-slightly-less-inebriated-than-Chanyeol Baekhyun.

 

“Of course.” Kai lifted Chanyeol’s other arm and placed it on his shoulders. Somehow, the two of them (plus, Sehun aiding Baekhyun) managed to get Chanyeol home, though he bitched about it the entire time.

 

“Okay! I'm fine! I only needed Kyungsoo to lift me up! I'm fine,” he snapped while they led him to the door of the house.

 

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo said. Chanyeol was slurring his words and it made him sound ridiculous.

 

Kyungsoo left Chanyeol moaning on the couch while Sehun led Baekhyun to their bedroom. He looked at Kai and checked his watch.

 

“It's super late. You've got beer all over you. Why don't you stay the night?”

 

Chanyeol turned his head and peeked over the couch at the couple.

 

“Are you sure?” Kai asked. “I don't want to be a burden.”

 

“You can possibly be a bigger burden than Chanyeol already is.”

 

Despite himself, Kai laughed. “Sure. Thanks.”

 

Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol. “Come on, asshole, we’ll help you to your bedroom.”

 

The three of them went upstairs, with Kyungsoo unceremoniously depositing Chanyeol into his bed, and then Kai followed Kyungsoo to his.

 

***

 

Chanyeol woke up in the morning with a hangover, a pounding headache, a bad taste in his mouth, and little to no recollection of the prior night’s events.

 

“What? Where am I...I'm so tired,” he moaned. “God, my head.” He threw off his covers and got out of bed. His legs were stiff from sleeping in his jeans.

 

Chanyeol walked through the bathroom separating his and Kyungsoo’s bedrooms.

 

“Kyungsoooo,” he whined. “Can you get me some water? Where do you keep the pain medicine? Kyungsoo, help me.”

 

No answer.

 

He pressed the door that opened into Kyungsoo’s room and walked in. There was definitely someone in his bed, but the figure was too large to be Kyungsoo’s.

 

The guy was in just an undershirt and boxers. He flipped over and Chanyeol recognized Kai’s face immediately.

 

What the hell?

 

Chanyeol didn't realize he’d said this out loud until Kai peeked an eye open. Kai noticed Chanyeol and then opened both eyes, yawning.

 

“‘Morning, Chanyeol,” Kai said. “Sleep well?”

 

“Pants,” Chanyeol said intelligently.

 

“What?”

 

“Pants. What happened. Where are your pants.” Chanyeol avoided pointing at Kai’s legs, lest he looked suggestive.

 

“Oh. You don't recall?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head a bit too vigorously. It worsened his headache.

 

“You, uh.” Kai paused to laugh. “You spilled beer all over my legs and lap.”

 

He did?

 

Nice job.

 

It was funny at the time but the joke was on Chanyeol now since Kai just slept in Kyungsoo’s bed in nothing but a pajama shirt and his underwear.

 

“Kyungsoo is getting them out of the laundry now,” Kai continued.

 

“Oh, God.” Chanyeol looked at the ceiling.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Nothing. I'm going back to bed. Sorry I woke you.”

 

“No problem. Might want to get some water, though, before you do. It’ll make you feel better.”

 

God, he was so nice it made Chanyeol mad sometimes.

 

“Thanks. I will.”

 

xxx

 

_January_

 

xxx

 

“Happy birthday Soo!”

 

Kyungsoo opened his eyes and looked blearily at the figure standing next to his bed.

 

“Chanyeol. What time is it?”

 

“A bit past noon,” Chanyeol said. “Why?”

 

Kyungsoo flipped over and smashed his face into his pillow. “I really wanted to sleep late today.”

 

“Come on.” Chanyeol pulled on his arm. “Get up. I bet you've got plans with Kai later so we need to hang out together before he steals you away from me. Let’s watch your favorite movie. I’ll buy you lunch.”

 

“Alright, alright,” Kyungsoo relented. He sat up. “You're really going to buy me lunch AND watch one of my ‘weird’ movies?” He smiled questionably at Chanyeol.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled wider.

 

***

 

“This movie is Japanese. And it's in black and white.”

 

“This movie is a classic. This movie is considered one of the best of all time. It's my birthday. You said you'd watch something with me. Deal with it.”

 

“Okay, okay, I know. What do you want to eat?”

 

“The question is not what do I want to eat but what can you afford?”

 

“Shut up. Just tell me what you want so I can order it.”

 

“Um, pho.”

 

“I don’t know any Vietnamese restaurants.”

 

“Look one up.”

 

“Whatever!”

 

***

 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo sat on the floor in front of the television eating pho and watching the movie Kyungsoo had picked out, an Akira Kurosawa film called _Rashomon_.

 

“The storyline can be hard to follow,” Kyungsoo said, not unlike what he had said to Kai about _The Red Shoes_. “So pay attention!”

 

Unlike Kai, however, Chanyeol didn’t pay attention to the film. Almost at all.

 

Every once in a while, Kyungsoo would lean over to Chanyeol and make a comment about the movie. And Chanyeol had to turn his head to the television and pretend he had been paying attention to the story instead of looking at Kyungsoo since the movie began.

 

“Do you like it?” Kyungsoo whispered.

 

Chanyeol snapped to attention. “Huh? Yeah.”

 

Kyungsoo tilted his head.

 

“I do!” Chanyeol laughed. “Pay attention, Soo!”

 

Kyungsoo laughed a little bit and turned his head back to the television.

 

Chanyeol leaned back against the couch for a minute and stretched his legs in front of him. He looked at Kyungsoo, who was sitting with his knees pulled to his chest, with his arms wrapped around his legs. He was resting his chin on the tops of his knees, his mouth upturned in a small smile.

 

Chanyeol couldn't stop looking at Kyungsoo. He looked so cute and content, watching one of his favorite movies. Chanyeol found himself admiring his profile, particularly his lips.

 

What was happening?

 

Feeling anxious, Chanyeol suddenly grabbed the empty pho dishes and stood up, about to throw them away in the kitchen. He was not even standing up fully when Kyungsoo turned around slightly and grabbed one of Chanyeol’s wrists.

 

“Why are you getting up right now? This is an important part of the movie.” Kyungsoo frowned at Chanyeol, who was frozen in a half-stooped over position, one arm full of empty dishes, the other being held by Kyungsoo.

 

“Uh, I, um. I was going to get rid of the dishes.”

 

“Can’t it wait?”

 

“I-I guess.” Shakily, Chanyeol sat back down on the floor and pushed all the dishes to the side. Kyungsoo let go of his wrist and returned to his previous position.

 

Discreetly, Chanyeol slid a bit further away from Kyungsoo on the floor and leaned against the couch again. He looked up at the ceiling and felt that his heart might beat out of his chest.

 

“Don’t worry.”

 

Chanyeol looked up. Kyungsoo was talking to him and smiling at him.

 

“It’s almost over. You can relax a bit.”

 

“Right. Relax.”

 

***

 

“I can’t believe you sat through that entire movie with me,” Kyungsoo said, standing in the kitchen while Chanyeol (finally) threw away the dishes. “Even though your attention span short-circuited and you got so bored you got up to throw away garbage. Which is so unlike you.”

 

“Wow. Thanks. I tried!” Chanyeol put his hands up in a ‘so sue me’ gesture.

 

Kyungsoo laughed. “It’s the thought that counts. It was a nice birthday present, so thanks, Chanyeol.”

 

“You’re welcome. Hey, maybe we could…”

 

“Oh, wait, hang on, Chanyeol. I haven’t looked at my phone since before the movie and Kai said he was going to text me when he got off work. I think that might be around now. Want to come to my room with me while I pack?”

 

“Pack? Pack for what? Are...you going to your parents’ house?”

 

Kyungsoo gave Chanyeol a funny look. “Anyway...thanks again for this afternoon. It was nice.”

 

“You’re...um, you’re welcome.”

 

“Come on, let’s go upstairs.”

 

***

 

Chanyeol sat on the edge of Kyungsoo’s bed while Kyungsoo pulled out clothes to put into his backpack. He watched while Kyungsoo folded his clothes to make them fit, leaving room in his bag for a few other necessities.

 

“How, uh, how long…” Chanyeol wasn't sure how to word his question.

“What?”

 

“Um, never mind.”

 

“I’ll be back in a couple of days. It’s not like I’m leaving the country...or even the city.” Kyungsoo smiled at Chanyeol. “Calm down, mom.”

 

“God, don’t call me that. That’s weird.”

 

Kyungsoo zipped his backpack closed. “I’ll be back after Kai’s birthday.”

 

“...when is...that?”

 

“We figured out a while ago that his birthday is only two days after mine.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Kyungsoo checked his phone for messages. “Oh, good timing. He’s here.” He put his bag on his shoulders and looked at Chanyeol. “I’m going now. Don’t touch any of my stuff while I’m gone.” He smiled. “See you later.”

 

“‘Bye.”

 

***

 

That evening, Chanyeol was making some instant ramen for dinner when Sehun and Baekhyun finally got home. He’d also been looking at the want ads in the newspaper, thinking he might get a second job.

 

“Chanyeol! Where's Kyungsoo? We feel so bad we couldn't be here today to spend his birthday with him.” Baekhyun walked into the kitchen with Sehun not far behind. “Is he here?”

 

“He’s at Kai’s,” Chanyeol said somewhat grimly.

 

“Oh. Ohhh!” Baekhyun smiled. He looked at Sehun, who was smiling too. “Aren't you happy for your best friend? What a great present.”

 

“Mine was better,” Chanyeol muttered, taking his food and the newspaper upstairs.

 

***

 

“Happy birthday, Kyungsoo. I’m so happy you're a part of my life.”

 

xxx

 

_February_

 

xxx

 

“You got another job? Where?” Baekhyun was sitting at the kitchen counter while Chanyeol put away groceries.

 

“The flower shop not too far from the grocery,” Chanyeol replied. “There was an ad in the classifieds and they've also had that ‘Help Wanted’ sign in their window forever, so I figured why not apply? Plus, the owner’s daughter is really beautiful.”

 

“Chanyeol, I swear to God, if you sleep with her…”

 

“Sleep with who?” Sehun said, looking up from the couch. He'd been mostly detached from this conversation, as he found it boring. But this sounded interesting.

 

“The florist’s--and Chanyeol’s new boss--daughter,” Baekhyun answered.

 

“Oh. Blah. A florist? Chanyeol, are you gay?”

 

Chanyeol put the last item away in the fridge. “Hate to disappoint, Sehun, but no, I'm not.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“If I was, I would say so. But no. In fact, I have a preference for women.”

 

“Gee.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “We couldn't tell. But you've stopped dating, haven't you?”

 

“I actually have a date tonight.”

 

Sehun looked over at Chanyeol again. “A guy or a girl?”

 

“Sehun. Why are you so interested in my love life? Do you have a secret crush on me?”

 

“In your dreams.”

 

Baekhyun laughed. Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

 

***

 

Sehun cornered Chanyeol in the kitchen the next morning.

 

“So it wasn't a girl, I take it?”

 

“What the hell are you on about? Shouldn't you be asleep? Move.”

 

“Your date. His voice was almost as deep as Kyungsoo’s.”

 

Chanyeol’s face and the tips of his ears turned scarlet. “Shut the hell up, Sehun.”

 

Sehun smirked. “Nice hickeys.”

 

xxx

 

_April_

 

xxx

 

The school year ended in March. Now, with no school, Kai was over at the house more and more frequently, Chanyeol found himself more excuses to be gone.

 

Sometimes he would come home from work, smelling like flowers, see them on the couch, go into his room to change clothes, and immediately leave again before Kyungsoo realized he had even come home.

 

Fortunately enough for Chanyeol, if they were ever there together at night, he never knew, because he was almost always out of the house already.

 

Baekhyun noticed these behaviors.

 

“Serial dater Chanyeol has been making a big comeback lately,” he quipped one weekend afternoon while Chanyeol brushed his hair. “‘Serial dater’ is putting it politely. ‘Player’ or ‘slut’ would be more apt.”

 

“Thanks, Baek.”

 

“I hardly see you around anymore. Kyungsoo is gone all the time, too. It's just me and Sehun.”

 

Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a sideways look. “And you're complaining about that?”

 

Baekhyun leaned over and kicked Chanyeol in the legs. “Shut up. What do you do when you're not at the shop or on a date, anyway?”

 

“I've started working out,” Chanyeol said. “I go to the gym.”

 

“And why the hell would you want to do that?”

 

“Exercise? Take care of my body? Look better? I don't know. It's also a good stress reliever.”

 

“So is masturbation.”

 

“Shut the FUCK up, Baekhyun. I gotta go, bye.”

 

“Alright, see you.”

 

***

 

“Chanyeol, how come you never want to hang out with us anymore?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Kyungsoo turned around on the couch and looked at Chanyeol, who was just about to leave for the gym. “You never seem to want to do anything with Sehun, Baekhyun, or I. Ever, recently.”

“Well I. Uh, I just figured you’d rather hang out with Kai than me. And it usually ends up being you two, me, Sehun, and Baek and I’m like the fifth wheel.”

“You can’t be a fifth wheel if Sehun and Baekhyun aren’t a couple.”

“Have you ever watched those two interact? It’s weird.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned. “Just because I’m seeing someone doesn’t mean I don’t want to still hang out with you, Chanyeol. We’ve always still hung out whenever you’re dating someone.”

 

“But it’s different now.”

 

“How is it any different? Because it’s me instead of you?”

 

Chanyeol paused before he answered.

 

“I don’t know how. It just is.”

 

Kyungsoo’s frown deepened. Chanyeol looked away.

 

“Whatever, Chanyeol. Have fun at the gym.”

 

xxx

 

_July_

 

xxx

 

Since their conversation in April, things hadn’t been the same between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo.

 

They didn't speak often. They avoided each other as best as they could. It put Sehun and Baekhyun in awkward positions, though neither of them said anything.

 

Kyungsoo stayed with Kai frequently and Chanyeol continued to see different people each month.

 

***

 

The door opened suddenly, letting in a rush of warm summer air. Baekhyun was walking out of his room into the kitchen for a midnight snack when he saw Chanyeol walk in, slip out of his shoes, and sit down on the couch.

 

“What's this?”

 

Chanyeol looked around, searching for the source of the voice. He found Baekhyun standing near the couch in his pajamas.

 

“Oh, what's up, Baek?” Chanyeol said, a little slowly. He'd been drinking.

 

“You didn't bring your date home?” Baekhyun sat down on the couch next to Chanyeol. “Did you strike out?” He laughed while Chanyeol stood up and walked into the kitchen. He pulled down a bottle of soju and opened it.

 

“Oh man, so bad that you're resorting to the bottle? Don't worry, Chanyeol. You'll bounce back! You always do!” Baekhyun kept laughing.

 

Chanyeol took a drink before responding. “That's not it at all.” He walked over to the couch and sat down again, passing the soju to Baekhyun, who took a drink. “She wanted to come home with me. But I didn't feel like it.”

 

“Holy shit. You ARE gay.”

 

“Shut up.” Chanyeol took a big drink. Baekhyun quickly took the bottle away from him and held it for a minute before he took another drink himself.

 

“What's your problem, then, Yeol?”

 

“I'm not drunk enough to tell you,” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun gave him the soju.

 

They passed it back and forth in silence for a while. Baekhyun talked some about work and whatever was happening his life at the time, which (and he would be the first to admit this) wasn't much.

 

Chanyeol wanted to ask him about him and Sehun but refrained and instead when he did speak up, he said, 

 

“I love him.”

 

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, who was taking another drink. “Huh?”

 

“I...haven't stopped thinking about him for months.”

 

“Who? Chanyeol, oh my God.”

 

Chanyeol leaned back against the couch and put an arm over his eyes. His face was warm from the alcohol.

 

“I love him so much, Baekhyun, and I don't know what to do.”

 

“Just tell me who it is! Dammit, Chanyeol, I hate you when you're drunk.”

 

Chanyeol pulled his arm off his eyes and looked at Baekhyun, who was visibly distressed--also drunk himself.

 

“Kyungsoo. I love Kyungsoo. I think I have for a long time I just didn't realize it. But I know now. I love Kyungsoo and there's nothing that can be done about it.”

 

Baekhyun just looked at Chanyeol in amazement.

 

“You have fucking terrible timing.”

 

Chanyeol groaned. “I know, it’s awful.”

“Yeah, it’s awful. And it sucks. Sucks for you. Because you’re just going to deal with it, because Kyungsoo is happy where he is, and who he’s with. Don't you dare do anything to ruin this for him.”

 

Baekhyun stood up and grabbed the bottle from Chanyeol. “Good night, Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun retreat to his room and he had to hold back a sob. When he heard the door to Baekhyun’s room close, he leaned forward and started to cry.

 

***

 

P.C.: _hey can we talk?_

 

P.C.: _I dont see you around much_

 

P.C.: _I think we just have some things we should talk about face to face whenever your free_

 

P.C.: _i hope that's okay with you_

 

P.C.: _I miss you_

 

***

 

“You wanted to talk?”

 

Kyungsoo leaned against the doorway of Chanyeol’s room, his arms crossed.

 

Chanyeol was sitting cross legged on his bed, with his guitar on his lap. He looked up at Kyungsoo. “Hey! Come sit.”

 

“You started playing guitar again?” Kyungsoo sat on the edge of Chanyeol’s large bed, looking at his guitar. He hadn’t seen him playing guitar since the year they first met.

“Yeah. And I pulled out my old notebooks and looked at my lyrics. And wow.” Chanyeol paused to chuckle. “They are bad. Like, tragically, laughably bad. I think I might start songwriting again, though.” He ran his fingers down the strings of the guitar and let the small sound fill the room.

 

“What did you want to talk about?”

 

“Oh. Right.” Chanyeol moved the guitar and held it closer to him so it took up less space. “I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

 

Kyungsoo looked confused. “For...what? There’s nothing to apologize for.”

 

What he meant by that was, of course, _we haven’t spoken enough for there to be anything that I could be upset by._

 

“And that’s the problem. I miss you, Kyungsoo, and I feel bad for what I said in the spring. I was being childish when you asked me why I hadn’t been hanging out with you. I had no answer. And now I regret not spending that time with you. Because...well, like I said. I miss you. I feel like I’ve messed up our friendship, and it’s not a good feeling.” Chanyeol swallowed. He hadn’t meant to say as much as he did, and he waited for Kyungsoo’s reply.

 

Kyungsoo leaned back on his hands and looked at the ceiling. “I never stopped being your friend, Chanyeol. I was just confused as to what I did wrong. Now that I know it was just you being stupid, it all makes sense.” He smiled at Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol covered up his sigh of relief with a laugh. “I’ll never stop being stupid, Kyungsoo. That I can guarantee.” _Especially over you._

 

xxx

 

_August_

 

xxx

 

The night before Kai and Kyungsoo had to go back to school, Kyungsoo had him over to the house for dinner.

 

“Are you nervous for your final term, Kyungsoo?” Kai asked.

 

“I’m excited,” Kyungsoo said. “Excited for the school part, at least. After graduation...I’m not...so sure.”

 

“You’ll be fine.” Kai reached across the table and placed his hand over Kyungsoo’s.

 

Kyungsoo blushed. Being touched by Kai, even almost a year later, still made him feel warm.

 

“But another thing, Kyungsoo...I have something to tell you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I love you. I hope you won’t freak out but I do,” Kai said quickly, as if he wanted to be done talking as fast as possible. His face was red.

 

Kyungsoo was a bit shocked. He wasn't sure how to respond. He looked at Kai with wide eyes for a while. This shouldn’t have been so unexpected, but it was, and it caught him off guard.

 

“Say something, Soo, you're making me nervous,” Kai said.

 

Kyungsoo shook his head and smiled. “Of course I won’t freak out. I love you, too.”

 

xxx

 

_December_

 

xxx

 

A few days after everyone returned from spending Christmas Day with their family, the 5 of them gathered at the house to exchange gifts.

 

“Okay, friends!” Baekhyun addressed the group. “Nothing formal! Just go for it!”

 

It was a bit of a free-for-all as everyone opened the gifts. Sehun bought Baekhyun a year-long subscription to the magazine Baek worked at, earning Sehun a smack to the back of the head. Baekhyun got Chanyeol some books on flowers.

 

“Enjoy them, flower boy,” Baekhyun said. “I can’t afford to send you to college to study to become a botanist so that’s as good as it gets.”

 

Kyungsoo got Chanyeol some new songbooks and blank notebooks for writing.

 

“Oh, wow. Thanks, Kyungsoo. This is so considerate...thank you.” Chanyeol held the books to his chest.

 

“Calm down, they’re notebooks, not the key to the city,” Sehun quipped.

 

Kai got Kyungsoo a cookbook on Italian cooking that was something near 400 pages long. Kyungsoo laughed. “This looks amazing.”

“If only I could afford to take us to Italy for real!” Kai said.

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

 

Everyone gathered up their gifts and Kai waved good-bye to the others. He had to go to work. He kissed Kyungsoo before he left.

 

As Kyungsoo went upstairs to put his presents away, Chanyeol followed him. “Hey!”

 

“I promise I got you something. I just wanted to give it to you in private.”

 

Kyungsoo swallowed. “Oh. Okay.”

 

“Only because I’m embarrassed because it’s not very nice...but I tried.” Chanyeol gave it to Kyungsoo. “I’ve been pressing flowers for a while now. I picked some of my favorites and made I guess, a scrapbook from them? With...also like pictures of us.” He cleared his throat. “But not just us two. Also Sehun and Baek, too. The Core Four.” Chanyeol laughed. “I don’t know. I got Sehun and Baekhyun such cheap gifts, and I wasn’t sure of anything I could buy you, so I just made this…”

 

“Wow, Chanyeol. This is actually really cool. I didn’t know you could be so crafty,” Kyungsoo said. “This is great.”

 

Chanyeol smiled. His face was pink. “I’m so glad you like it. Really, really glad.”

 

xxx

 

_January_

xxx

 

“Hey, Kyungsoo. It’s your birthday. How come you aren’t with Kai?”

 

“We had a fight.”

“Oh. Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah. It was just something stupid. I’m fine.”

 

xxx

_March_

 

xxx

 

“I’m so proud of you, Kyungsoo!”

 

It was Thursday, it was graduation, and Baekhyun was emotional.

 

Kyungsoo was there in his graduation robe, smiling at his friends. His family was there, too.

 

Kai held his hand tight. He leaned down and gave him a kiss in the cheek. “You're amazing,” he whispered. Kyungsoo turned away before Kai could give him another kiss, which confused him.

 

“Not now,” Kyungsoo said. “Not here. Please?”

 

Kai dropped Kyungsoo’s hand. “Sure.”

 

“Here's to Kyungsoo for being the first one of us all to graduate from an institute of higher learning!” Chanyeol yelled.

 

“I graduated 2 years ago, you asshole,” Baekhyun said, hitting Chanyeol in the arm. But since Chanyeol had been working out pretty steadily for almost a year now, Baekhyun’s weak punch barely registered with him.

 

Sehun clapped.

 

Kyungsoo ducked his head. “Thanks, guys. Now I just need a job.”

 

“Taken care of!” Baekhyun swung his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “Want to work with me at the magazine?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah! I'm sure it's not your first choice but it's at least something for now. You just have to show up on Tuesday and you're in.”

 

“Wow, Baekhyun. No interview?”

 

“I talked you up too much. You better live up to their expectations or we’re both in trouble.”

 

***

 

On Monday, Kyungsoo felt very anxious for the first time in a while.

 

Part of the anxiousness came from the fact that he and Kai had a fight after all the graduation festivities ended.

 

But he was also nervous about going to work.

 

But when he got there with Baekhyun, it turned out his nervousness was mostly unfounded. Everyone was incredibly nice and helpful.

 

Except Baekhyun, of course. All Baekhyun had to offer was gossip.

 

“That's the gay intern,” Baekhyun whispered to Kyungsoo, pointing discreetly at a short guy standing at the copy machine. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

 

“I’ve got to go to my desk now. I’m so excited for you! Co-worker!”

 

***

 

K.J.: _Can you come over later?_

 

K.J.: _I think we need to talk…_

 

***

 

Kyungsoo went to Kai’s apartment after work, which he was allowed to leave a little early on his first day. He knocked on the door. Usually, he would just walk in. But it felt different today.

 

“Hey,” Kai said, opening the door. “Come in. I'm just having some tea, do you want any?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. He sat down at Kai’s small kitchen counter next to him. “What did you want to talk about?”

 

“I want to break up.”

 

He was so calm about it. Kyungsoo wasn't even surprised. He was almost expecting it.

 

“I don't think you're as invested in this relationship as I am. I don't know how to say this without making myself look pathetic but there's no denying that I'm more into you than you are into me.” Kai stirred his tea.

 

Kyungsoo just nodded and listened while Kai spoke.

 

“I'm wondering if even after all these months--how many has it been? It's been over a year--if you even fell in love with me?”

 

“I do love you, Kai.”

 

Kai shook his head. “That's not fair. I know you do. And I love you. But are you _in_ love with me?”

 

Kyungsoo’s silence said enough.

 

Kai smiled sadly. “I think this has to be good-bye, Kyungsoo. We had a great time, didn't we? But I think you may be in love with someone else. Am I wrong?”

 

“You're right.”

 

“I won't ask who. But I think I know who it is. You've felt distant for a while. But I don't blame you.”

 

Kyungsoo stood up. Kai did as well. He grabbed Kyungsoo’s hands and kissed him for the last time.

 

“You're amazing, Kyungsoo. I'll miss you.”

 

“You deserve more, Kai.

 

***

 

Kyungsoo walked into the house as quietly as possible. He knew Baekhyun was still at work and he figured Sehun was sleeping, but he wasn't sure where Chanyeol was.

 

He walked upstairs to his room and when he closed his door behind him, he heard the door to the connecting bathroom open and Chanyeol poked his head into Kyungsoo’s room.

 

“Hey!” he said. “You're home. Baek here, too?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. “Just me.”

 

“Mind if I come in?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“No, come in.”

 

Chanyeol walked into the room and shut the door behind him. He sat down on Kyungsoo’s bed next to him. His heart started to beat a little bit faster in such close, almost intimate, proximity to Kyungsoo, like some sort of schoolgirl with a crush. He silently swore at himself for being so ridiculous.

 

“You okay? You seem...foggy,” Chanyeol remarked.

 

Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol and sighed a bit. “Kai broke up with me.”

 

Chanyeol was not expecting that.

 

“Fuck. Are you okay?”

 

“I'm relieved.”

 

“That's...a bit unusual. Or maybe it's not? I've never been broken up with before.”

 

Kyungsoo glared at Chanyeol.

 

“Shit. Sorry. Don't really know what I'm saying.”

 

“It's okay. I don't feel that sad. We've been having problems.”

 

“But...you were hardly ever here. We all thought you were about to pack up and move in with him.”

 

“Not with the way we were fighting. That's what we did. They weren't bad fights. But they were unsettling.”

 

“Kai dumped you over a few ‘unsettling’ fights?” Chanyeol hated the guy more than ever.

 

“No.”

 

“Then what was it? Wait, sorry, am I prying?”

 

“It's fine. No, he said he thought I was in love with someone else.” Kyungsoo glanced up at Chanyeol quickly before looking away.

 

“Oh. Heavy.”

 

Silence.

 

Chanyeol cleared his throat. “Are you? Are you in love with someone else?”

 

“I am, yeah.”

 

“Oh, wow.”

 

“I don't think they're in love with me, though.” Kyungsoo stood up. “Anyway, I'm hungry. Do you want to make dinner with me?”

 

Chanyeol refused the subject change. He looked up at Kyungsoo. “How do you know they don't love you? Have you asked them?”

 

Kyungsoo looked back at Chanyeol. “I haven't.”

 

“You should.”

 

“Good idea.” Kyungsoo pulled his phone from his pocket and checked the time. “I don't think they're busy right now.”

 

“So go for it.”

 

Kyungsoo sat back down next to Chanyeol. “Okay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Chanyeol…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can you get out of my room so I can have some privacy for this?”

 

Chanyeol swallowed. “Of course.” He stood up and went back to his room.

 

In his own room, Chanyeol laid down on his bed and picked up his phone to distract himself. He fumbled with it for a few minutes before he got a text message.

 

D.K.: _Chanyeol…_

 

Chanyeol never got out of bed so fast in his entire life. He left his phone on his bed and ran back to the bathroom and looked into Kyungsoo’s room. Kyungsoo was sitting on his bed, smiling. Chanyeol smiled back. “Kyungsoo?” he said, phrasing it like a question.

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

“Oh my God.” Chanyeol ran into Kyungsoo’s room and grabbed him on the bed. He wrapped his arms around him.

 

“I love you so much,” Chanyeol said. “I’m in love with you. I am. I am. That’s why I’ve been acting like such a jerk for...the past year, if not longer. It all started when you started dating Kai. I was so upset but I didn’t know why. So I just had to act like I was happy for you, even though I was jealous of him before I even met him. And then I met him. And I hated him. Even though he was so nice. I didn’t even know what to do with myself and it took me so long to finally realize…”

 

“Chanyeol.”

“Huh?”

 

“Shut up, please.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Kyungsoo twisted in Chanyeol’s arms and grabbed his face and pulled him down to kiss him. It was a quick, warm kiss and after he pulled away, Kyungsoo said, “I love you, too.”

 

Chanyeol grinned. He pulled Kyungsoo toward him again and started to kiss his face.

 

“I love you.” 

 

Kiss.

 

“I love you.”

 

Kiss.

 

“I love you so much.”

 

Kiss.

 

Kyungsoo was laughing. Chanyeol was too much sometimes.

 

“I know. I love you, too.”

 

***

 

Baekhyun got home about an hour later than Kyungsoo did. Sehun was sitting in the kitchen, eating cereal. It was about 6 PM.

 

“Where’s Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asked.

 

Sehun looked up. “Huh? He’s not with you?”

 

“He left early and said he was going to come straight home.”

 

“I’ve been asleep.”

“Is Chanyeol home?”

“I’ve. Been. Asleep.”

 

Baekhyun groaned. “You’re useless.”

 

“You think we’re alone?” Sehun smirked.

 

Baekhyun paused. “Maybe.”

 

***

 

Later in the evening, Kyungsoo was resting his head on Chanyeol’s chest while he played with his hair. The gentle sweeping motions made Kyungsoo sleepy.

 

“Hey. Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo looked up at Chanyeol through his bangs. “Yeah?”

 

“How...long have you…”

 

“Loved you?”

 

Chanyeol swallowed. “Yeah. That.”

 

“Don't know...too long, honestly. Probably since when I met you.”

 

“That was over 4 years ago. And you never said...anything?”

 

Kyungsoo sighed. “You are not an easy person to love, Chanyeol.”

 

“How am I not an easy person to love? I'm extremely lovable.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled. “And that's the problem, isn't it? Everyone loves you.” He paused. “And you love everyone.”

 

“You're the only one that matters.”

 

“Chanyeol, I…”

 

“I mean it, Kyungsoo. This isn’t some ‘I suddenly wanted you because I couldn’t have you’ sort of thing, though I guess because of the timing, it probably looks like that. But I guess Kai was just the catalyst that helped me figure out my feelings. They’ve always been there, somewhere, but I was in such deep denial I just buried them. But I've been reflecting some lately and I never realized just how much I truly feel for you. That sounds cheesy as hell but it's the truth.” Chanyeol shrugged. “Look what you've done to me, Kyungsoo. You've made me a romantic.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled and propped himself up just enough to kiss Chanyeol.

 

“The reformed slut and the goody two-shoes. We're a cliche.”

 

“I resent that. I am NOT a goody two-shoes.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Just kiss me again.”

 

***

The next morning, Kyungsoo tried not to wake Chanyeol as he got ready for his second day of work, but he failed.

 

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol asked sleepily. “My legs are stiff.” He was in his jeans still.

 

“I’ve got to get ready for work. I’m going with Baekhyun.”

 

Chanyeol rolled over in Kyungsoo’s bed. “I just got you from Kai and now Baekhyun is taking you away from me.”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Drama queen. “I have to go to work. I’ll be back in 7 hours. Don’t you work today?”

 

“Florists are on holiday. Don’t work at the grocery today.” Chanyeol yawned. He hugged one of Kyungsoo’s pillows. “I think I’ll stay in here all day.”

 

“Sure, whatever you want. Just don’t touch anything.”

 

“I just want to touch you.”

“Shut up.”

 

“Hurry back!”

***

 

“Baek?” Kyungsoo said on the way to the magazine.

 

“Hm?” Baekhyun said, glancing at Kyungsoo. “What’s up?”

 

“Kai and I broke up.”

Ever the drama queen, Baekhyun gasped. “What?”

 

“It’s okay, though.”

“How is it okay?”

 

“It just is.”

 

Baekhyun sighed.

 

“Does this have something to do with Chanyeol?”

 

“It has everything to do with Chanyeol.”

 

Baekhyun frowned. “What the hell did he do now?”

 

“Baekhyun. You know how I feel about him. You’ve known for a long time.”

 

Sighing again, Baekhyun nodded.

 

“But we talked. We talked and...and I really think things are going to be okay.”

 

“And?”

 

“And that's it.”

 

xxx

 

 _May_

 

xxx

 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were sitting on the couch one evening, watching a movie (this time one Chanyeol picked--Die Hard, one of the few foreign films he actually enjoyed). Though Bruce Willis fighting German terrorists didn't exactly lend itself to romance, somehow, some way, halfway through the movie Kyungsoo ended up on Chanyeol’s lap.

 

Chanyeol muted the television with the remote and focused all of his attention on Kyungsoo. He pressed his lips against Kyungsoo’s full, heart-shaped ones, gently grazing his teeth over the bottom one. Kyungsoo let out a soft moan and pressed himself harder against Chanyeol’s thigh.

 

“Shhh,” Chanyeol said. “What if Sehun or Baekhyun heard?”

 

“I heard them fucking a few nights ago, so they wouldn't be in any position to talk.”

 

“I knew it.”

 

“At least we can admit that we’re together.”

 

“Mmm...true…” Chanyeol murmured as Kyungsoo dragged his mouth from his own, down to his jawline, and to his neck, sucking and leaving small bruises.

 

“Finally it's my turn to give you hickeys,” Kyungsoo said. “All these years I've watched you come home with them all over your neck.”

 

“Please, Kyungsoo, for once it's you that needs to shut up,” Chanyeol said.

 

Kyungsoo smiled against Chanyeol’s neck.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this. Please leave comments letting me know what you thought. (But go easy on me.)
> 
> Also, please look forward to more Chansebaeksoo fics. They are my favorites. And you can message me on my [Twitter](http://twitter.com/MINHOSDlCK)! Send me prompts and let's talk about Chansoo and 2ho.
> 
> [Tilted](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9RBzsjga73s) by Christine and the Queens


End file.
